


Temptation

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loved Dean, but Dean loved Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Castiel sometimes wondered the ethics of spying on his charge even in Dean’s most intimate moments. Watching over Dean in hunts, making sure that his human stayed _safe--_ those moments were appropriate. But observing Dean while he was curled up in bed could be pushing the limits. And watching Dean when his limbs were tangled with Sam’s and their moans and sweat stained the motel room was definitely crossing a line.

It was a sin for brothers to lie together. But the Winchesters had committed so many sins already, finding love in each other seemed like just a minor offense. To Castiel, however, each time Dean kissed Sam or whenever Dean stared at his brother tenderly, it felt like a blade to Castiel’s heart.

He didn’t even believe angels could feel emotion. They weren’t supposed to have feelings and they weren’t supposed to fall in love. Above all, angels would never fall in love with a human. But no angel had ever spent time in the company of Dean Winchester.

Cas had the job of protecting the Winchesters, so he had to spend a large amount of time around them. He had to spend time with Dean stroking Sam’s hair and kissing his forehead. He had to suffer through Sam’s giggling and puppy love looks. What could Dean see in Sam anyways? He was as close to a demon as a human could be. He betrayed and hurt Dean over and over but like the masochist Dean was, he always accepted Sam back.

Cas had _always_ been there for Dean. Every minute of every day, Castiel had been there. He’d protected and cared for Dean when no one else did. He felt Dean’s pain when Sam went to Stanford and his heart broke when Dean sold his soul. He ached for Dean’s broken heart and resented that the only person Dean turned to comfort was the same person that hurt him.

Try as he might, he couldn’t hate Sam Winchester. Cas couldn’t hate anyone that Dean loved as much as he loved Sam. His bond with Dean easily detected the faith and devotion that Dean shared with Sam. Even if there was a god in the world, Dean would defy every law to keep his brother safe.

Dean’s entire world was Sam and he’d throw away everything just to keep his younger brother safe, even all of humanity. As much as Castiel didn’t want to admit it, Zachariah was right. The Winchester relationship was erotic, codependent, and unhealthy.

But if protecting Sam would make Dean happy, then Cas would do it. He would protect Dean and Sam until his dying breath. He would have to resign himself to the fact that no matter how much Cas loved Dean, he would never love him back. His heart would always belong to Sam.

It stung. The horrible thing was that Cas was tempted to break it. He could manipulate thoughts and emotions, even a love as strong as Sam and Dean’s. It was one of the worst offenses an angel could commit, destroying a love bond between two humans. He would become ostracized and if Dean ever found out what Cas did, he would hate him forever. It was too risky, and too horrible.

Cas cursed the emotions Dean inflicted on him. If Castiel were a normal angel, then he would only care for Dean in a guardian angel way. But alas, there was nothing quiet as tempting as Dean Winchester.


End file.
